


|| Rewrite The Stars ||

by FanaticKingdom (Chaimeera_Flame)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cliche, Coming of Age, Discovery, Hatred, Hurt, Loss of Identity, M/M, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaimeera_Flame/pseuds/FanaticKingdom
Summary: After each journey, from Kanto to Kalos, Ash had always left a mark on the league. He was known as the ever determined young Pokemon trainer.Despite him not winning any major Pokemon League, he never gave up. He was, surprisingly, known by many people. Those who actually watch Pokemon matches, and those who he befriended along the way.Whoever they were, always said that he will go far one day.And he did.The champion of the Alola Region. A title he earned after many hardships. It was something he was proud of. After many  losses, he finally won. Now the youngest Champion out of all, having done it at the age of 14.Happily marching off to Kanto, to tell of his big achievement, he learned a secret.A secret that was supposed to be said after the Kalos League.A secret that shatters his world altogether.Disclaimer: The Author of this story does not own Pokemon in any way. Nintendo does.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad by the Username: Aki_Sparks_628  
> No I am not stealing from them, that is my old account which I will rarely publish stories to. The book there will be continued here. 
> 
> (I have another WP account where I mainly use and where I also publish the other stories seen here. Username: AiSparkFlames.)

I stood there, speechless. I couldn't even think straight. Is this really happening right now? A few more seconds passed and I finally comprehended what was happening. I actually won? 

I actually won! 

A huge smile made its way to my face. I couldn't believe it! After many years I finally won a league! I enveloped my friends into a hug. Tears almost escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped it away and grinned. I felt like I accomplished something. 

I was declared the champion of the Alola Region.

I smiled fondly at the memory. The feeling of being connected with my Pokemon. The feeling of joy that I shared with everyone was something I will treasure forever. I looked down at Alola from my plane. Surprisingly, I could make out my friends and family. I mean, I guess we're not too far up in the air. 

I saw Professor Kukui, I think he saw me too. I happily grinned. He's the father I never really had. Along my journey, he would make sure I knew what I was doing. Giving me tips, training me, spending quality time together, guiding me through tough times, making sure I was safe, and all in all, he would be there for me. 

My mom would do those things for me, but not in the way he did. I always felt safe with Professor Kukui but I would be wary towards my mom at times. I didn't think too deep into that. 

Then I suddenly thought of my father. I never exactly knew him, nor have I seen him in person, but I know how he looks like. He had Dark hair, it was somewhat blackish brown. He also had unusual red eyes and fair skin. We looked similar, but not really. 

Mom said that he left when I was still inside of her, so of course I never met him. 

Though it was really weird that my only similarity with him on looks is the dark hair. I shook that thought away as I blissfully wait for us to land in Kanto. Mom said that all my friends are waiting for me there and is supposed to tell me something important. 

Whatever it's going to be, it's definitely going to be amazing! Maybe we're going to have a party there or something. I couldn't wait to see them all again! 

For some reason, I have a terrible feeling about this. Something bad is about to happen. I shrugged. What it may be won't matter, because I'll always have them by my side! I pet Pikachu happily, as he smiles in content. Pushing his head towards my hand. 

My friends....

Wait, scratch that..

My Family. 


	2. Happiness is often mistaken for bliss

**Ash's POV**

Stretching my body, I gave out a sigh. It wasn't a sad or angry sigh. Not in any way. It was more of a... Good sigh. It's not entirely happy but it's something. 

The feeling was still creeping around. It's kinda scaring me, if I'm being honest. Again, like the other time, I shook it away. Nothing is going to get in my way back home! 

I trudged towards Pallet town, seeing sites that make me reminisce my adventures back then. Kanto with Brock and Misty, Johto. Hoenn with Max, May, and Brock. Sinnoh with Dawn and Brock. Unova with Iris and Trip. Kalos with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Alola with Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Sophocles. Then everyone else like all my past rivals, friends, and the People that I met along the way. 

Pikachu nudged my cheek, Signalling that we were almost there, and that I was about to fall into a ditch. I jumped back, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I thanked pikachu for warning me as we went about our way. 

I looked around and saw that we were really close. An idea came to me as did a small smirk. "Hey buddy. Race ya back home!"

I yelled, running as fast as I can, trying to outspeed the mouse Pokemon. I heard a small 'Pikapi?!'

in the distance and fast footsteps approaching. Our laughter echoed through the forest. Blissfully unaware of what was happening around us. 

Getting there, of course Pikachu won. Cheating with quick attack. I pouted at my partner as he stuck a tongue out at me, a cheeky smirk present on his face. I went inside and was quickly taken aback. 

A loud party popper popped beside my ear and all I heard was "SURPRISE!" 

Once the ringing stopped, a smile danced on my face. All my friends were there. Well, those from Kanto to Kalos at least. They ushered me in and the party was set. It wasn't extremely extravagant, it was a casual congratulations party. That's what they said anyway. 

Whatever kind it may be, I was still happy. I was sure that they put effort into planning this and it all looked great! I pulled them all into a hug, thanking them immensely.

"So Ash, what do you think?" I heard Misty asking. "What do I think? I think this is amazing! I can't believe you all planned this for me!" She grinned at my reply. "Well of course we would! It's our way of congratulating you on your win. Finally you won! How many generations did it take? 4? 6?" Laughing, she gestured me to the others as they congratulated me as well. 

"Hey Ash, sorry Bonnie couldn't come, she's a little sick at the moment. She says congrats though." Clemont told me. I said to tell her Thank you and that I hope she gets well soon. I had a little chat with mom and she told me to go upstairs for a while, saying that I should put down my things first. She also told me to go outside after doing so. 

I eagerly ran back downstairs after doing what I did, wanting to spend time with the others before they left. As I was about to open the front door with Pikachu on my shoulder, I heard Iris talking. 

"I can't believe that kid finally won! It's a good thing we waited a bit before stopping him right?" I froze in my tracks. What was she talking about? Stopping me? Stopping me from what?

Then I heard Dawn speak up. "Yeah, he was such a weak trainer back then. The only good thing that happened during his journey was meeting Legendaries! They even got hurt in the process!" 

Then May suddenly chimed in "I heard that bad things keep happening in Alola. This only started when Ash went there!" I growled under my breath. What were they saying? 

"He brings bad luck wherever he goes. An untasteful dish to every region!" Cilan too?

I had enough of it. I went outside the house and they all stopped to look at me. "What are you all talking about?" I questioned. I noticed I said it in a harsh tone, but I could care less. I need to find out what they're saying isn't what I think they're saying. I saw Misty sigh "I guess we should tell him then. No use in hiding it now." 

"Sweetie, remember when I said they had something important they had to tell you? Well... We think you should stop your journey here." Mom said. The sweetness in her voice didn't help, not even a little bit. Pikachu looked at them, he's just as confused as I am. 

Clemont furthured the explanation. "We think that you should stop being a Pokemon trainer, you're not exactly going anywhere right now. I mean, you already won and that's enough. Don't you think you should abandon this silly concept of becoming a Pokemon master?" 

Suddenly, Trip chimes in. Why is he even here? "Since they're too soft to say it bluntly, let me have a go. You should stop your nonsense. It's been how many years and this is the only time you won!" "Well, there was the Orange league and Battle Frontier-" He angrily cut me off. "Those are just small competitions! And the Alolan League was just a new concept! There weren't even strong trainers there so of course you'd win!" 

That was false, they've been waiting to make it in Alola for a long time now but they haven't had the chance. The people there are strong, how dare he insults them without even seeing the truth! 

"Who are you to have a say in how good a trainer is!?" I barked back at him. He was taken aback, not thinking that I'd fight back. 

"You're not strong yourself Ash, how can you even be considered a Pokemon Trainer? You're a nobody until you became champion. And like Trip said, it wasn't a good league so of course you won." Alright who let Drew into the house? 

"So a good trainer is measured by his strength and not how well he takes care of his Pokemon? How the trainer and Pokemon bond?" I didn't think that they'd be like this.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Brock gesturing for Trip and Drew to lay low. "What we meant is that you should move on from this Master nonsense. You're not getting far with that. It might be better for you to become a Pokemon Researcher like Gary." Even him? 

"You're also a bad-luck bringer! Don't you notice that everywhere you go, bad stuff always happens? Of course you don't since you're just a dense idiot!" Iris practically yelled in my face. Why's she so angry? What did I do to her? 

"It might be better if you just stay here and be with me. I'd be able to put you in your place. Now nothing bad will happen! Your mother even agrees!" Serena happily chimed. Of course she'd love this, I've always noticed that she likes me back in Kalos. I just didn't return the same feelings. 

I back tracked. Wait a minute, did she just said that mom agrees?! I look at her and she nods. Tears left my eyes, they really meant all his huh. "Do you all agree with this?" I whispered, looking at each and every one of them. All but Max nodded, he just gawked at them. We locked eyes for a moment and he carefully shook his head. 

Max pulls his arm away from May and ran towards me. Going in front of me, he yells at the others. "How could you all say that?! Ash is an amazing trainer! He's strong and cares for his friends and Pokemon more than anything! He helped you out through all your troubles and this is how you thank him? He doesn't bring bad luck, if anything, he eliminates the bad! He saved the world for Arceus' sake! Ash is the best trainer I know and nothing you could say will change anything!" A small smile crept to my face knowing that someone believes in me. 

"Max get back here right now!" May said but Max didn't listen. "And why should I? Because you're the older sibling? You always say that! Ash was more of a brother to me than you could ever be as a sister!" 

I stopped him from saying more and held his hand. "That's enough now Max." I looked at the others and sighed deeply. "I know I'm not welcome here. I'll be taking my leave now." As I was about to walk away, I heard someone take out a Pokemon. A few Pokemon, actually. May took out her Blaziken, Trip took out Serperior, Drew called Roselia, Dawn sent out Mamoswine, and Iris had Axew out. 

"If you're not gonna be listening to reason, then we'll just have to force you to stop!" Trip cackled maniacally. 

Misty pulled him back, "This wasn't part of the plan!" "Then I guess you weren't listening! Serperior, leaf storm!" "Max come back here! Blaziken use Flamethrower!" "Roselia! Petal blizzard!" "Mamoswine use Ice beam!" "Axew, Dragon pulse!" 

Mom and the other's watched in horror as the attacks were given out. "Are you all planning on killing him?! Stop this now! " Brock yelled but it was too late, it was already done.

I went in front of Max and Pikachu, bracing for the worse to come. This is it, I'm going to die here.

But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Umbreon in front of us using protect. I noticed that it wasn't just any Umbreon, it was Garys! 

"Are you two alright? Sorry I was late, had to help Gramps with some stuff. What's the meaning of all this?" Gary asked. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him as tight as I could. He was shocked but he hugged back. 

I trembled, tears flowed down my face. I'm so happy he is here. I wasn't ready to die yet. I finally broke down, letting go of the calm composure I had before. I was never calm to begin with, I was ready to cry right then and there, but I couldn't show weakness. Not there. Not then. 

He gripped me tightly, stroking my hair, doing his best to calm me down. From my tears, I could see him glare at the others. It sent shivers down my spine how pissed off he looked. He looked like he was about to commit murder right here,right now. 

"What did you do?" I heard Gary finally speak up. His voice was menacing and harsh. Filled to the brim with hate and disgust. 

No one uttered a word. They've never seen Gary like this. Heck, I have never seen him like this. 

"Answer me! What the fuck did you do to him?!" He was mad. "You imbeciles! You were planning on killing someone?! You have the nerve to do that yet you can't fucking answer me? What kind of people are you?!" He screamed at them. His aura was deadly. It was terrifying.

Gary looked at me. His eyes were full of worry and sorrow. It wasn't the same hateful eyes he was just showing a second ago. "Ash, go take Max with you and run to the lab. Don't stop. Professor Oak will be there to treat your injuries. I'll deal with the others, now go!"

I didn't dare argue with him now. I did just as he told me, I carried Max and ran, Pikachu hopping on my shoulder. I ran as fast as my legs could go, never stopping. Despite tripping here and there, I didn't stop. 

In the distance, I could hear Gary yelling at them. I couldn't understand what it was, but I shouldn't be focusing on that right now. I need to get us both to safety. 

Explosions were heard but I didn't bother to look back. I've been running for quite a while now but It seems the lab was farther than I thought. I was suddenly feeling light-headed. Nonononononono! This can't happen! Not here not now! My vision was getting blurry and my eyes were dropping. 'Pika?! Pi Pi! Pikachu!' Pikachu was getting worried but I couldn't stop to reassure him. I staggered but kept moving. Eventually, my legs gave out. I let everyone down. 

I finally let the darkness consume me. Before I could fall and loose consciousness, I heard a faint 'Mew' in my ear. My hold on Max loosened. My sight darkened and my mind was blank as I drifted off, my will to fight it all off came down while I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Broken Soul with Broken Bonds

**Ash's POV**

_"H-! Sh-! Up! Ah-!"_

_"Ash! Wake up!"_

I sat up, breathing heavily. Clutching my chest, I struggled to breath. What happened? Where am I?

Remembering the events that happened, my breathing didn't get any better. My heart was pounding. My throat is clogged. I can't see well. I held my head, resisting the urge to scream. Everything hurts. It all hurts so bad.

 _"Hey, hey. It's alright Ash, they're not here. Calm down. It's me. You're safe now."_ I felt arms wrapped around me as I was pulled closer by someone. I relaxed at their touch.

It was soothing.

They were rubbing my back and humming a lullaby in my ear.

I slowly calmed.

My vision was getting better. I looked at who was holding me. Gary?! I pulled myself from him and blushed in embarrassment. Looking away, I took the chance to see where we are. We were in Professor Kukui's house.

 _"How did we get here? Where's Max and Pikachu?"_ I asked, my voice hoarse as I just woke up. I wasn't exactly surprised, but instead curious. Did someone book us a flight here or something?

 _"Pikachu is outside while the boy is upstairs sleeping. As for the other question, I think I should be the one asking you."_ I looked at where the voice came from and sure enough, it was Professor Kukui himself. He looked at me in worry. _"You all just seemed to fall here out of nowhere in the middle of the night, passed out and covered in bruises. The only ones awake were Gary and Professor Oak. I asked them but they said that you should explain. What happened, Ash?"_

He set down a plate of food in front of me and I scarfed it down in hunger. I haven't eaten since the incident and I don't know how long time has passed. After eating, I started explaining everything. The party, The hurtful words, the betrayal, all of it.

 _"The last thing I remember after passing out was a_ _Mew_ _sound, and then we're here,"_ I finished. I looked up to see what their reactions are.

Professor Kukui looked... I don't even have the words for it.

His eyes didn't hold the usual sparkle and were dim.

They're cold.

His face was stern and the aura he emited was filled with such negative emotions that it started to make my head hurt.

The room had a tense silence.

No one muttered a word and it's starting to worry me. What if they decide to abandon me too? Are they? No they're still here, no way they would do the same as the others, right?

I was snapped out of my self doubt when someone enveloped me in their arms. _"I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright dear?"_ came the sweet voice of Professor Burnett. I nodded in response and hugged back.

During those short moments, I felt like time had stopped.

The feeling was warm and tender, not anything I'm used to.

 _"Ash."_ My head raised a bit so that I can meet Professor Oak's gaze. _"I believe you are in need of a rest after all that has happened. Maybe you should check on your other Pokemon, they are all outside waiting for you."_

After hearing that, I perked up. I parted myself from the hug and made my way outside. Before I closed the door, I heard them turn on the Television. I didn't really pay attention to it and went to my Pokemon. They were playing happily with each other. At least they're happy. Once they saw, they all ran over to me. They had looks that were mixed with delight, anger, and confusion. I told them everything.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I finished, I asked them a question. _"Do you all think the same?"_

My voice wavered, almost stuttering. I couldn't bear to think that they would feel the same as the others.

I'd be heartbroken to know that I was a terrible trainer to them.

To know that they would also leave me.

To my surprise, I felt a something wrapping my leg. It was Totodile. Then Pikachu tackled my chest, refusing to let go. Then each and every one of them came to the hug. Sceptile, Bulbasaur, Corphish, Infernape, all of them. 

_"How could we ever leave you Ash? You're a wonderful Trainer and an amazing friend to all of us. I don't know what those humans were thinking."_ Charizard said as the others agreed with him.

I sobbed. To think that I would ever doubt them.

My friends.

They've been with me through thick and thin. They've always had.

What would change them? I'm so stupid.

I wiped away my tears and smiled. _"Thank you so much everyone. I shouldn't have thought otherwise. What Charizard said really lifted my spirits. Thanks guys."_

Then I realized.. What Charizard said?! I understood him?! I was about to question it but Professor Oak called me over to him. Standing up, I told them that I'll be back.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Ash, come here for a second my boy."_ I complied. What was he gonna tell me? Hopefully it's something good. Ah, I shouldn't hope, I mean, look where that got me?

 _"While you were outside, we discussed the matters at hand."_ Kukui started, offering me to take a seat.

 _"We saw the news earlier and found out that Professor Oak's lab was blown up. Thankfully, it was empty and no one got hurt."_ Burnett continued.

 _"No one knew what caused it but I'm pretty sure_ _ **they**_ _did this. Gramps and I were pronounced dead and you were missing. They came to this conclusion after interviewing the lot."_ Gary growled out.

I felt guilty. I dragged them all into a mess that only I was supposed to face. Now damage was done and... Arceus damn it, I was about to cry again.

Professor Oak put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. _"Now, now. You're not at fault for what had happened. Personally, I'm fine. I had been meaning to retire and live my life but I felt like work was tying me down. Now I can do what I want."_ He said, trying to cheer me up.

_"But- But what about your lives? Your identities? You're still known as dead and, and I-"_

_"We talked about that and decided to go to the police when the time is right."_ Gary told me, cutting off what I was about to say.

 _"And about YOUR identity, I think it's time you should know this."_ Oak showed me some data from a laptop.

_"You see, Delia came to me years ago holding a newborn in her arms. She said it was just left in her doorstep with a note only saying 'Ash'. Her boyfriends at that time thought that it was her child and left her."_

_"In an attempt to find your family, we took blood tests and didn't find a match. We didn't find out who you were related to so she was forced to take you in and kept it all a secret."_

I was shocked.

I don't know what emotions I should feel right now.

Should I be happy? Sad? Angry?

I couldn't- I can't- I don't know who I am.

_"Frankly, she resented you since she believe that you drove her lover away. She had never been the best at keeping people. I did my best to keep you out of her hands so I always invited you to our house. I did try to adopt you but she wouldn't allow it."_

_"To cut this discussion short, you are not her child. However, going back to the blood tests, I did recently find something. But I have some doubts in this finding."_

He typed something and showed us a picture of a man in blue. I knew who he was but I just had to clarify.

 _"Sir_ _Aaron?"_

Oak nodded. _"I dug deeper in his history and found out that he did indeed have a son, but no one knew what happened to him. His name was 'Ashton', or so I heard."_

This is too much information for me to process. I guess it made sense if you put all the pieces together. I never looked anything like mo- Delia, or any part of her family. But I couldn't possibly be of Sir Aaron's. He died thousands of years ago!

 _"Kid, I know this is a lot to take in, but we figured that we might as well go to Hoenn and find out. Don't worry, even if the data is wrong, you still have us by your side."_ Professor Kukui smiled and held me closer.

 _"And about what happened yesterday, I think we should go in hiding for a while. Change our names and whatnot. We'll figure out the rest as the journey goes."_ Gary chimes in.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"By the way, there is another thing I wanted to show you"_ Oak said, carrying a box. The Professor gestured me to get closer to him. Digging his hand inside, he pulled out a watch of some sorts. It was blue. The part where the watch was supposed to be was replaced by a small rectangular screen.

_"This, my dear boy, is a form of Pokedex. A combination of a trainer's PC and the dex. It's convenient as you can carry it anywhere you want. It can store an unlimited amount of Pokemon like the PC but it can still scan and give out information. It's called a Nanodex. It's not out in public yet but I figured you and my grandson would be the first to have it. Here."_

I smiled gratefully _"Thank you Professor."_ I put it on and tried it out. The mechanics weren't too complicated so I figured it out quickly. I was already registered and so were my other Pokemon. Gary had a similar one, the difference was that the colour was Maroon.

_"Go and put your Pokemon inside their pokeballs. I don't believe we'll be staying long."_

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went back inside to check on Max. Surprisingly, Gary was also there. Max was already awake and Gary was talking to him about something. Probably catching him up on what he missed and what we're going to be doing.

When they noticed, Max ran up and wrapped his arms around me. I laughed and did the same to him. "I'm glad that you're alright. I was afraid you got hurt during the fight."

I ruffled his already messy hair as he pulled back.

_**"Get ready, We have another long journey ahead of us."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was too fast paced. A lot of changing scenery happened during this chapter. I didn't like it much but I also have no idea what to change so I left it as that. 
> 
> I wrote this like, months ago and my writing style changed a lot. 
> 
> Chapters continuing on will be told in third person instead of first.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to view this story <3


End file.
